Intertwined Minds
by KatDoctor
Summary: Soulmate AU Where everyone has a different type of bond. First day at school becomes even more of a handful, when Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya bond comes in to play, hear each others thoughts was always going to be tricky. Or first day of school Shoto and Izuku can hear each others thoughts.


It was the first day of attending UA, and Shoto Todoroki sat at a desk watch his new classmates trickle in, content with just watching them and not interacting with them at all. The most interaction that they've given him was a questioning look. He of course don't know or recognise anyone, as he got in on recommendation and did not have to sit the entrance exam which is where most people seem to recognise each other from.

Sit there lost in thought he feels a weird click, as if something that had been missing in him suddenly appeared. 'what was that?' Shoto thought.

'I don't know, maybe it was the security system. UA is supposed to have a really high tech security system. Or maybe it was just my nerves. Hope everyone one in my class is nice. I wonder what type of quirks they have?' an onslaught of thoughts when running through his mind all of which were not his own.

'Wait What?' was his first response to the thoughts which was not his own.

The barrage of thoughts stopped at that as if caught in the headlights of a car. Then a slow and timid appeared is head. 'Hello?'

'What?! What do you mean hello your the one using a quirk on me.'

'I'm not using a quirk on you- OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN MY HEAD!!!'

'Wait if your not using a quirk then how can I hear you?'

'How do I know you're not using a quirk on me? Who even are you? Are you a student-'

'I'm not using a quirk on you, I don't even know who you are. and my quirk isn't anything close to this!' Shoto thought back cutting off the slew of questions.

'Then what else could it be- SOULMATE BOND'

'no, no, no, no, that can't be it. I don't want or need a soulmate. There must be some other explanation.'

'why don't you want a soulmate? Oh class, I need to get to class.'

'What class?' the thought was out on Instinct.

'1-A'

'shit.' Shoto's class was 1-A which means who ever had somehow gotten into his head was also in his class.

'what the problem?'

'This.'

'What'

'I can hear your thoughts, that's a pretty big problem.'

'Well, yeah, I guess it is, but what do you suggest we do about it?'

' ignore until it goes way.'

'Is that possible? Umm ok?' come the uneasy response.

-xxxxx-

Izuku Midoriya sighed 'maybe the this mysterious voice was right.'

'I am.'

Izuku shake his head in hopes to not reply to the voice.

"come on let's focus on getting to class." He said out loud quietly to himself. He had only just past entrance gate when the voice had appeared in his head and he hadn't gone much further than that. He really need to pick up his speed if you want to get to class in time.

I don't take him long to it get to the really tall door of his class room. '1-A, I made it. Why is the door so tall?'

'How should I know?' come the reply that popped in his head.

'I don't know, it wasn't really a question that had an answer.' With that thought Izuku Midoriya opened the door and when in side his class room.

He recognised some people in the room from the entrance exam, including the girl who saved him from falling. He continues to scan the room, his eyes landing on a boy with red and white hair split evenly down the middle. 'Isn't that Endeavour's son?'

'shit, and of course you know who I am.' The voice replied.

-xxxxx-

'Of course some-hero-want-be knows of his father, and follows him enough know who he is. You better not be some sort of Endeavour fanboy.' Shoto thought before he can stop it. He scan the people who have just entered the class. He spots a green hair boy who just walk in staring right at him.

'You're Endeavour's son?'

'Are you the boy with green hair?' Shoto shots back his own question.

'Umm yes.' Shoto watch as some guy with glass come up to the boy to talk, pull the other boys eyes away from Shoto.

Soon after their teacher sits up in his yellow sleeping bag from his position on the floor and tells everyone to get into their seats, to everyone shock.

'Why was he on the floor? I didn't even know he was there until he moved.' came another thought from the green hair boy

'Sleeping maybe? I didn't see him either, and I was one of the first people in class.' Shoto couldn't help but reply to the boys thoughts, to which the boy seemed to ponder.

Their teacher introduced self as Mr Aizawa and told them to get into their gym uniforms for a Quirk assessment.

'guess they really weren't kidding when they say UA really doesn't go easy on there students.' The thought filtered through his head as he got into his gym uniform.

'if you want easy your in the wrong school and the wrong line of work.' He thought back.

-xxxxx-

Izuku was a little bit worried going out onto the field, which then jumped to been very worried when Aizawa explained that the person who comes last gets expelled. 'He can't do that, can he?'

'He can. I actually heard that he expelled an entire class once' come the thought of the red and white hair boy, who was standing several people over.

'That's not helping.' He shot back. 'what I'm I going to do?'

'don't come last?'

'that's easier said than done.' He shot a pointed look at the boy who was somehow in his head, as the when over to do the first test.

-xxxxx-

The first few test when by fine for Shoto, except by the fact he keep some being bombarded by thought that isn't his. He was blissing his old score with the use of his quirk.

The green hair boy, who he found out is called Izuku Midoriya, not so much. By shoto's count Midoriya was probably last or at least very close to being last. This might be because he is the only one yet to use his quirk.

'There three more test after the ball throw. The ball throw is probably the easy one to use with my quirk, but that means I would most likely have to forfeit the rest. Which means I will be in the bottom because I wouldn't get any score on those ones. But if I don't do anything I will definitely be in last maybe if I get a good enough score this one test it'll stop me from being in last.' This is what it been like the attire time throughout the test, thought that isn't his going a mile a minute.

He watched as Midoriya stepped up to throw the ball. He's hand glowed and then stopped. He threw the ball and it didn't go very far at all. 'wait what?' Midoriya got pulled in to a talk by Aizawa.

Shoto couldn't hear what Aizawa had said to Midoriya. But soon enough Midoriya pick up ball to get another shot, this time with the whole class paying attention.

'but if I don't use my quirk I will be in last and you'll expel me. But if I use my quirk I'll break my arm, and I wouldn't be able to do the rest and you'll expel me. Maybe if I can use One for All at the last possible moment?'

'One for what?' Shoto question but Midoriya ignore him, too wrapped up in his own thoughts, which Shoto can hear all of.

'Yeah that could work.' Midoriya start to throw the ball at the last second his finger glows and sending the ball flying off into the sky. He turn around and close his fist including is clearly broken finger and smile back at Aizawa and the rest of the class.

'Fuck, your crazy.' Shoto think back into the onslaught of Ows come from Midoriya.

-xxxxx-

Izuku does the last of the test with a broken finger, which hurts but isn't to bad, it's manageable.

When Aizawa post up the score for the class to see, he is heartbroken seeing his name at the bottom. 'But I just got here, I can't get expelled on the first day.'

"and I lie no one's getting expelled, today. Go get change, Midoriya go see Recovery Girl, she's fix your finger." And with that Aizawa leave.

Izuku quickly changed and headed to Recovery girl to get his finger fix. On the way to the nurses office, Shoto Todoroki the boy who he's been hearing the thought of all day, catchers up with him. "We need to talk."

"umm, why?" Izuku said caught off guard by the demand.

'Seriously' the thought shot though his head as got a match look for the red and white hair boy next to him.

'Wow, your hot' came his own thoughts as he spend time actually looking closely at the boy for the first time to day.

Todoroki shifts slightly and clears his throat. "It might have to do with the fact that I can hear all of your thoughts and you can hear all of mine."

"Well, that make sense."

'Not really.'

"That we should talk about it." Izuku add.

"Yes, meet me at the park in after you come back from the nurses office." Todoroki then quick left the green hair boy alone.

-xxxxx-

Shoto was sitting on the swings in the park waiting for Midoriya to show when a thought that was clearly aimed at him floated through his head. 'OK, which park are you in?'

'the one between the school and train station with the swings.' He answered. Soon a mop of green hair comes in to view.

"Hi Todoroki." Midoriya greeted as he come by and sat in the other swing next to him. "So what exactly do you want to talk about? I-I mean other than you know, the thoughts t-thing."

"Well, that exactly it. Why can we hear each other's thoughts? Did you do any weird on the way to school?" Shoto ask with every attention to finding out why this is going on.

"What, no. Did you?"

"No." 'then what the hell is this?' Shoto was at a lost to what was going on.

"I have an idea to why this is happening." Midoriya said getting Shoto's full attention.

Sat there looking intently at Midoriya waiting for him to continue. 'Go on.'

Midoriya look down at his feet not making eye contact. "W-well, maybe the reason why. I-I mean it might not be, b-but it's probably the most likely, after a quirk. M-maybe it's because w-we" 'Soulmates' Midoriya didn't said the last bit out loud but Shoto heard him.

"No that can't be it." Shoto said more on Instinct anything else.

"Why?" Midoriya ask look up at Shoto. 'Do you not like soulmates?'

"Soulmate are a flawed concept, and I don't need or want one. Anyway have you ever hear of people sharing thoughts?" Shoto ask annoyed.

He hate the idea of soulmate. How could he not when he watch his mother cry in pain at the hope that her soulmate would come to rescue her, only for them to never come, leaving her broken. How could he not when he is forced to spend time with a man like his father, who see soulmate as a distraction, a weakness, something his masterpiece have no interest in. So Shoto dislike Soulmates and would do whatever it takes avoid his own, and that's why Izuku Midoriya could not be his Soulmate because how could you avoid thought in your head?

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen. I mean some people can feel each other's emotions, so why not thoughts?" Midoriya ask wondering why Shoto would think so badly of soulmates.

"It's not." Shoto said getting off the swing. "and if that's your only Theory I'm leaving." He start leave before Midoriya had time respond.

'Did I said something wrong?' come a thought from the green hair boy that he just left alone in the park.

-xxxxx-

Izuku was at home on the computer now, after leaving the park soon after Todoroki did. Thought from Todoroki continued to come through his head. Which led him to be on the computer look for answers.

Searching for terms like "hear others thoughts" led him to pages on different Quirk, which as interesting as it was, it did not help working out what him and Todoroki was experiencing. Not willing to give up Izuku search for other terms trying to be as specific as possible.

He soon found his way to Soulmate, more specific a list of some of the most rare and unique soul bond out there. The list mansions anything close to what the boys was experiencing twice. One was a bond that activated when the soulmates looked into the other eyes to hear what the other was thinking. There was a grand total of 106 cases of this bond.

The second bond was more closer to what was happening, this was that bond was scribe as being able to hear your soulmates thoughts with in a certain area. The total of this bond was just 28 cases in the history of soulmates. Of course there was one problem that made it not quite fit, him and Todoroki was way to far away from each other for this to be the case. The biggest range that was recorded was about the length of football oval, which was the largest any bond with area limits could reach, they was at least 10 if not time out of this range and still they could still hear each other.

'I don't know, maybe your right when you said this wasn't a soulmate bond. But what else could it be?' Izuku thinks over to Todoroki.

There was a quiet moment be for Todoroki answered 'I don't know.' Then a very quiet and sad 'but maybe it is'

'why don't you like soulmates?' Izuku had thought the questions before he realise.

'I just don't.' Todoroki answered avoiding the question.

'Is it because of me?' Izuku couldn't help going down that road. 'Is what the other kids said true? That not even my soulmate would want me.'

Izuku had been building not just for being Quirkless but also soulmateless as well, because he didn't have a mark and physical Bond has manifested yet. He knew that there a lot of soulmate bond that manifest once you come in contact for the first time, but the test said didn't have one of those time of bond, so what really was he supposed to do.

-ooooo-

Izuku was sitting in the doctor's office with his mum. It's been four years since he was here last and got the soul crashing new that he was Quirkless, and now he was here to find out if he was soulmateless too.

"The test results are back. I've had I look at them and can confirm that they came back a negative." The Doctor said, with the same attitude as 4 years ago.

"And what does that mean for Izuku?" Inko said on behalf of Izuku.

"Well, it means that we could find any sign that your son has a bond make or any other type of skin base soulmate bond, time activate or not. Of course that doesn't roll out that you don't have a time activated soulmate bond, it just means if you have one it not skin base." The said the last bit aimed at Izuku. "of course, people without Quirks are 20% more likely to not have any soulmate bond then people with Quirks, so I wouldn't get my hopes up, kid."

-ooooo-

Shoto panic at the thought that he headed coming from Midoriya. 'What! No, it's nothing like that. Why would you even think that? It's entire me problem, has nothing to do with you. Why would anybody say otherwise? your seem really nice.'

'Thanks? And I really don't want to talker, think? About it.' There was a moment of quiet before another one of Midoriya's thought are in his head 'I'm going to go to bed now, Todoroki. So good night, see you tomorrow. Maybe this whole thing would stop tomorrow.'

'Maybe? Good night Midoriya.'


End file.
